


The Tastiest Place On Earth

by foona



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foona/pseuds/foona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the murder family goes to disneyland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tastiest Place On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> The murder family is a happy cute family where hanni and will are ‘dads’ and they know each other’s secrets and are okay with it. And will isnt so depressed oh and this is disneyland cali adventure

"I don’t understand Will, why is this necessary?" Hannibal asked skeptically

"It’s a bonding thing Hannibal, I told you before we left," Will mutters with a small sigh

As a bonding family trip Will decided a few weeks ago that going to LA’s Disneyland would be a wonderful experience to share with Hannibal and Abigail. No one showed any outward signs of discomfort if there was any, except for the small bitter remarks said by Hannibal occasionally.

~~~

They approach the front gates happily, well in Will’s case anyway. Hannibal takes out his pocket square carefully and wipes the slight perspiration that is beginning to form on his forehead.

"Why would all these people waste their time and money when clearly their jobs are minimum wage and their children are screaming incessantly?" Hannibal remarks

"Well it is the happiest place on earth," Will said sarcastically

Hannibal sighs and put his right arm around Abigail’s shoulders.

Will escorts them in the park and excitedly points things to ride and watch. Hannibal simply stands next to him, observing the tourists condescendingly and constantly wiping the sheen of sweat on his face. It’s definitely not a good day to wear a suit and waistcoat to Disneyland.

They get in line to ride the tower of terror first, and much to Hannibal’s annoyance the queue time said one hour. He decides to sit out of this despite Will cajoling him endlessly. Hannibal decides it would rumple his new suit and he would rather be sitting outside.

"Isn’t it ironic for a group of psychopaths to be riding this?" Abigail remarks

Will laughs nervously while looking around to see if anyone heard her.

"Well, um, just because we have ‘problems’ doesn’t mean we can’t have fun right?" Will says with a nervous smile

"Whatever" Abigail mutters as she rolls her eyes bemusedly.

Hannibal decides after a while that he simply can’t sit around doing nothing so he leaves the benches and decides to stroll around.

A group of giggling girls passes him and one of them accidentally bumps into him. Hannibal inhales slowly as the girl stumbles away. He decides he won’t pick out dinner for tonight here, for Will’s sake.

Around ten rude people, three people who thought he is a Disney character standing for pictures and a cookie later, Will and Abigail are finally done.

Will appeared extremely happy and Abigail just in her usual state of paleness.

"Did you find any rude people in the last hour?" Will joked

"Ten actually, but since we’re not hosting any dinner parties soon I won’t kill anyone," Hannibal dryly remarks

Abigail once again simply rolls her eyes. She points at a cotton candy stall and Will immediately complies. He buys them two cotton candies to share and demands that Hannibal tries what he dubs ‘disgusting tourist chemical ridden sugar food’. Hannibal finally tries a bite and he has to admit privately that it tastes good.

Will spends a few more hours taking Abigail to the roller coasters and the ferris wheel, occasionally stopping to buy a shirt or a keychain. Will decides it would be great to buy himself a Mickey hat. Hannibal scoffs quietly at the idea but let Will have his way. Abigail seems quite content with her Minny hat and she even buys a spare one with sequins on the ears. Hannibal of course refuses to buy one because it is absolutely ridiculous.

Then they went to a restaurant to eat lunch.

"This is atrocious, Will, why would anyone consume this trash?" Hannibal scoffs

"You can live without a day of pompous gourmet food Hannibal," Will said happily

Hannibal rolls his eyes and picks up a cup of apples to eat. He figures it would be safer than a bowl of oil drenched fake chicken. They sat down to eat and Hannibal starts to poke his food dispassionately.

"So Abigail why did you find Disneyland to be more satisfying than helping me pick out organic groceries?" Hannibal asks slowly

"Dad, grocery shopping. Are you serious?" Abigail said

Hannibal purses his lips, annoyed and takes a bite on a cube of apple.

They continue playing around in Disneyland while Hannibal’s pocket square gets drenched in his sweat. He tuts quietly when he realises his Louis Vuitton pocket square is permanently stained.

Later that night they decide that they simply have to watch the fireworks. Will was extremely excited, once again, to watch what some people would say is the best firework in the world. They stand around the back of the park and wait for the fireworks. After a few minutes it finally starts and Abigail was mesmerised. Will stares happily at her, content with her joy. No matter how much he does for her he never felt as if he did he did enough for her to love him. Will stares up at Hannibal and sees the usual unfazed facade on Hannibal’s face. Will feels a little saddened that Hannibal doesn’t seem to enjoy it as much as he does.

"Don’t you think the fireworks are really beautiful Hannibal?" Will asks loudly

Hannibal stares pensively into the distance for a while before answering, “Yes, but it really isn’t as beautiful as the sight beside me."

"Oh what’s that?" Will said as he whips his head to the side to make sure he didn’t miss anything.

After a few seconds of Will looking around for something going on, Hannibal quickly cups his face and gives him a long and sweet kiss. Will was shocked at first but quickly began to suck softly on Hannibal’s lips. It feels like, well, fireworks. “It’s you of course," Hannibal whispers.

Will blushes a little and leans into Hannibal’s hand. They stare into each others’ eyes softly until Abigail exclaims ‘ewww’ from the front.

Hannibal moves forward to wrap his arms around Will and Abigail and smoothed her hair lovingly. They may be a messed up family but at least they love each other (or love to eat each other at least).


End file.
